


#GoGoGallavichEngagement

by luckycharmz



Series: season ten compliant [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x10, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Engaged, Fuck Byron, Gap Filler, M/M, Possessive Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: “I’m thinkin’ carrot cake, man.” Mickey says, a massive grin on his face.“For a wedding cake? Fuck no.” Ian shakes his head and lets it drop, stomach pooling with warmth at Mickey’s words regardless.“What? Gotta thing for carrot tops.” Mickey shrugs, a laugh bubbling his throat.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: season ten compliant [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668349
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	#GoGoGallavichEngagement

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Noel’s live tweeting. 
> 
> All my feels towards their moment and what happened after. Also, did they really have to cut the kiss? Can’t we just have good things? 
> 
> \+ I didn’t like the idea of Mickey telling Ian getting over his shit and all that shit he said, I truly don’t think he would ever say that because they’re both struggling so I mentioned it in the most Ian/Mickey way because I needed that. 
> 
> Oh, and fuck Barry or Ben or whoever the fuck really.

“Of course I’ll fucking marry you.”

The kiss is everything. It is bright lights flashing and wide eyes staring. There’s a chorus of gasps and shitty music playing but the only thing they can here are the lapping of tongues and hums lost in the back of their throats. 

It is all consuming just as their love is and this moment right her solidifies just who they are. 

_ Fiancés.  _

_ Husbands to be.  _

They part with shy smiles and open eyes. Nothing has ever seemed brighter before yet blurry at the same time with the way their eyes are glossed over. 

People preach that nothing is perfect but Ian Gallagher will attest to that each day for he has Mickey Milkovich. 

Ian moves to grab his crutches, crouching down and then his eyes land on Byron’s bloodied face. 

“If I were you, I would watch my mouth before even thinking about Mickey. Because I know where you live-“ He pauses, eyes cold and jaw set. “And if I didn’t, I’d find out.” He swallows hard, staring him down as he stands up with his crutches. 

Ian can’t help but think how much of a bitch Byron is for the shit he said that too behind Mickey’s back. Byron looks scared- _horrified_ and Ian fucking revels in it.

On the other hand Mickey’s looking at Ian like he’s hung the moon and stars, not giving less of a shit about Berry _if he could._ His heart soars yet it feels as though it is melting, they always fucking make it don’t they? They go through hell and back just to prove their love and they always fucking will. 

“Let’s get outta this shithole.” Mickey smirks, walking out with his dick hard after listening to Ian get possessive. 

They don’t talk until they’re a few blocks away. There’s no telling one of the prissy fucks called the cops and they can’t afford to break parole and end up in prison- even if it meant being together. They’re done with that shit. 

Ian leans against the wall, catching his breath as the pain of his leg finally leads up too. 

Mickey stands in front of him. Wondering eyes and thumbing at his nose nervously.

“What were you gonna say? In your speech and shit.” Mickey looks around, not making eye contact purposely. 

“What, you wanna hear it now, tough guy?” Ian counters, a dopey grin on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you. Just.” He rolls his eyes and waves a hand like it’s nothing but it’s burning a hole in his mind. 

So Ian grabs Mickey’s hand and pulls him close, chest to chest and he can’t help but love the fact that neither of them have to turn heads or hesitate. 

“I know I don’t know who I am everyday and I can’t expect to even know all the time. But you -- _you_ Mickey, you’ve always fucking known. I never doubted your love..” He pauses, eyes glassy once again. “I guess I doubted mine. My worth and I’m not perfect and I’ll be insecure-“

“I shouldn’t have said-”

Ian shakes his head and smiles wearily. “But you’ve been there anyways. You’ve been there _in spite_ , Mickey.” He adds. A smile blooming his face that starts to reach Mickey’s too. 

He lets his crutches lean against the wall as he takes both of Mickey’s hands in his own like they’re the most precious and fragile thing to bless the world. “The thought of losing you... right in front of me...” He shakes his head disbelievingly, just the thought makes his blood run cold. “I couldn’t have that. I won’t. Never fucking again.” He finishes, looking into Mickey’s eyes like they hold the answers and guess what? 

They do. 

They always did. 

They always fucking will. 

“You fucking sap, Christ.” He leans forward and presses their lips together because his voice gives out. His knees feel weak and his heart heavy- all in the greatest of ways. “Fuckin’ love you, Ian.” He murmurs over his lips, grip firm on his neck because he doesn’t want to move from this moment. A moment of pure happiness and perfection, dare he say? 

It’s Ian who leans in again, kissing him as though his life depends on it because words fail him. They’re in this _for fucking ever_ and there’s no longer a rush to talk. He knows they will tonight or tomorrow morning or afternoon, in their _bed_ at _home_. 

Ian’s phone beeps so they part. 

_ Lip: Family meeting ASAP.  _

They walk home, slowly, for Ian’s leg can’t take the hurry. Even though there’s a family meeting - _since when are those a fucking thing?_ \- they don’t hurry, they have forever. 

Mickey’s eyes flickering to Ian’s leg every now and then to make sure he’s alright. Ian’s flickering to Mickey’s eyes at the same time. Both acting subtle but aren’t in the _least_ when their eyes meet. Feeling like lovesick teenagers as they knock shoulders and laugh.

“I’m thinkin’ carrot cake, man.” Mickey says, a massive grin on his face. 

“For a wedding cake? Fuck no.” Ian shakes his head and lets it drop, stomach pooling with warmth at Mickey’s words regardless. 

“What? Gotta thing for carrot tops.” Mickey shrugs, a laugh bubbling his throat. 

“Better just be one.” Ian looks up from where he’s at the bottom of the steps. Hopping up one leg before meeting Mickey at the top who only rolls his eyes at the response and opens the door.

“Come on... c’mon- yeah that’s good- gonna help you _a lot._ ” Mickey shakes his head as he’s unable to resist the laughs that follow while watching Ian basically skip inside 

They’re both giddy and high on love. 

_Let the wedding bells fucking ring and cake tasting begin._

Let’s be real, this is Southside. This is Ian and Mickey. So let the bickering over suit colors and the breaking of chairs begin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece I through together, I needed to get this out, they deserve to be happy.


End file.
